


比债主更糟糕的是剥皮人

by HATDGR



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 因为欠债，席恩遭到弗雷一家的追杀。摆在他面前的唯一选择就是找一个靠山，而波顿家年轻的少爷似乎是不错的选择......
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 10





	比债主更糟糕的是剥皮人

“你有性病吗？”

“没有。”席恩回答，搁在桌下的手不安地蜷缩。他理应为这种无礼的提问感到气恼，如果这话是从别人嘴里说出来的，他肯定要好好修理那人一番，但对面坐的是他惹不起的人。

从进门起，拉姆斯就没正眼看过他。但席恩能感觉到对方令人汗毛耸立的试探，像从地板里长出的触手缠绕他的双腿。或许来找拉姆斯•波顿从一开始就是个错误的决定。男人把燃尽的烟头扔在地上，用亮得反光的尖头皮鞋踩灭。

“我想你能理解我的顾虑。你在这方面的名声可不太好。”

席恩很快平静下来，他还记得自己来这里的原因。因为欠了瓦德·弗雷一大笔钱，他现在被满世界追杀，这里是他能度过困境的最后希望。按姐姐雅拉的话说，席恩会落到今天这步田地一点也不稀奇。他是个外强中干的人，为了面子夸下海口，那些混迹于上层社会纸醉金迷的日子转瞬即逝，如今留给他的只剩几张写满欠款的白纸。

拉姆斯推给他一份合同，上面密密麻麻地写着要求，席恩只看了几条便感到羞赧又疲惫。“如果你没有异议，就在最后一页签名。”拉姆斯说。他穿着考究，乌黑卷曲的头发梳得整齐，很难想象这个男人曾经是个住在贫民窟里的私生子。他看起来也不像人们口中令人闻风丧胆的“剥皮人”，席恩想，虽然拉姆斯腰间的确别了一把镶了红宝石的刀，但他看上去只是个安静冷漠的小伙子，有着与他父亲一模一样让人着迷的眼睛。

“给我根笔。”席恩干脆地翻到最后一页，姓名栏里已经有另一个人的名字。拉姆斯的字迹写得很重，墨水在字母的尾巴浅浅晕开。似乎对他的果断很意外，拉姆斯浅浅地笑了，从上衣口袋里抽出钢笔递到席恩面前。“你确定不再仔细看看？”

席恩没回答他，在波顿的名字后面快速签上自己的。这整个流程让他作呕，纸上的每一个字仿佛都在嘲笑他，提醒他用自己的身体交易的事实。拉姆斯的要求很简单，他可以保证席恩的安全，但作为交换，这一个月席恩的身体要给他随意使用。

使用。拉姆斯平淡地使用这个词汇，好像席恩只是喝水用的杯子。但还有什么更好的选择呢？在眼前这个似笑非笑的男人身下委曲求全总比被瓦德·弗雷的手下拉去小巷子里枪毙要好。等席恩写完，立刻有人走上来取走了合同和钢笔，拉姆斯站起来，深红色的衬衫褶皱贴着肌肉的线条流动，席恩发现自己对剥皮人的初步判断有些偏误，他远比自己以为的要健壮许多。

“米兰达会带你下去做准备，那么，今晚见。”席恩回过头，看到一个二十岁出头的年轻女人走进房间，她穿着对于这个季节来说过于清凉的服装，脸上只画了淡妆，却仍显得美丽又轻佻。

“你可以叫我米兰达。”他们穿过又长又暗的走廊，米兰达也像拉姆斯一样从不正视席恩，但却又让席恩浑身不舒服。

“席恩·葛雷乔伊。”席恩向来受女人喜爱，他年轻英俊，又擅长甜言蜜语，不过女人们最爱的还是他的床上技巧。像米兰达这样的女孩他上过好几个，她是拉姆斯德秘书吗？还是情人？

“不错的名字，但太长了。”米兰达终于笑着瞥他，“在这里你用不上太长的名字。拉姆斯不喜欢。”

席恩脸色阴沉，她说的是自己的姓氏。如果可以，席恩也不想被叫做葛雷乔伊，每每被这样提及他都被迫与家人联系在一起。“你也可以只叫我席恩。”他本以为米兰达会被他的话取悦，可她脸上仅剩的那点笑容也不见了。

他们忽然停下，席恩发现这是一间大得离谱的浴室。

“我们为什么来这儿？”

“你没听到拉姆斯说的？我要帮你做好准备。”

“为了什么？”席恩看着米兰达走到浴缸旁，将水打开。蒸汽很快升腾起来，弥漫了整个房间。

“为了今晚。”米兰达眨眨眼，“把衣服放在门口的柜子里，结束后我会带走。”见席恩不动，她又说，“你害羞吗？”

这简直是席恩今天听过的最好笑的话。他三下五除地脱了个精光，跨进米兰达准备好的热水里。暖意的渗入让席恩满足地叹了口气，他已经太久没享受过舒适的感觉，为了赶到这里他连夜奔波，几乎都没怎么合眼。房间里安静得很，米兰达像个影子般一言不发，席恩索性闭上眼，任由短暂的安逸抚慰酸痛的肌肉。

就在他快要睡着时，米兰达冰凉的手攀上他的肩膀，席恩不由得一惊，睁开双眼，透过蒸汽看到她脸上意味不明的笑容。

“站起来，我先给你剃毛。”

“什么？”席恩困惑地望向她手中的剃刀。“拉姆斯希望你看上去干净点。快，站起来。”

他本来就干净得很。席恩气恼地站起来，浴缸里的水飞溅出去，打湿了米兰达小巧的乳房。席恩觉得浑身燥热，他竟然没注意到对方也脱掉了所有衣服。米兰达很瘦，几乎是皮包着骨头，不是席恩最喜欢的那种，但他还是硬了。

米兰达跪在浴缸边缘，将一堆泡沫挤在手心，涂抹在席恩深金色的体毛上。席恩涨红了脸，头一次为自己的勃起感到羞耻。或许是因为她是拉姆斯的女人，又或是因为自己即将被刮成光溜溜的鬼样子，只为了让那恶趣味的混蛋开心。

这个流程很快，米兰达拿刀的手很稳，完美避开了席恩的重要器官。刮净前面后，她又叫席恩转身，随后便扒开他的屁股----

"你干什么！"席恩像被踩了尾巴的猫一样躲开，米兰达一只手抓着他的胯骨，将他重新摆回背对自己的姿势。“别动，除非你想伤了自己。”

刀片凉丝丝的触感让席恩汗毛直立，他知道肛门周围也有体毛，但这样细致地被一个女人修理那处实在是让人难以启齿。站了一会儿，他大腿开始抽筋，刀锋划过的地方让他忍不住想要收缩肛门。但席恩听话地一动不动，他保不准米兰达会不会“不小心”伤了他。

“......还有多久结束？”

"等我剔干净了，就给你灌肠。"

“......”

席恩不是傻子。就算他是，拉姆斯的那份流氓合同解释得也足够清楚，第一页就写着诸如允许肛交的字眼。即便如此，当席恩坐在舒服的座椅里，完好地穿着衣服，手里握着那支钢笔时，他仍对未来保持乐观。或许和男人做爱没什么不同，许多人曾告诉席恩，男人用后面也能感受到快感。但当他真的一丝不挂，从头到脚干净得像个新生儿，拘谨又无措地坐在陌生的床上时，席恩才真的开始慌张。

他能做到吗？席恩夹紧了腿，米兰达收走了他的衣服和随身物品，只给他一件薄薄的丝质睡衣。床单是与拉姆斯的衬衫一样的深红色，让席恩不住回想起男人起身时那些黯淡线条的起伏变换。

尖头皮鞋敲打地板的声响越来越近，接着门被推开，他从傍晚就一直等待的人终于走进来，看上去比早些时候疲惫一些。拉姆斯的头发没有上午那么整齐了，乱糟糟地散在耳旁，他看上去像是经历过剧烈运动，可能是狂奔。席恩站起来，以免让自己看上去过于拘谨，丝绸面料划过他光裸的性器，带来一点使人抓狂的瘙痒感。

拉姆斯走到席恩面前，抬起一只手扶着席恩的脸，让后者看着自己。这是他们第一次真正直视彼此的眼睛，席恩僵在原地，那双灰绿的眼睛里有些让他不舒服的东西，他也说不上来。

“米兰达做的不错。”拉姆斯轻声说，手指顺着席恩光滑的脸颊向下游走，威胁般停留在他的脖颈。“告诉我，席恩，你被别人上过吗？”

席恩感到难以呼吸，他不喜欢这样，被另一个人掌控着的感觉一点也不好。“没有。”他尽力维持平静，“你呢？”

那只摩挲着他脖子的手停了下来，拉姆斯弯起嘴角，眼里却没有一点笑意。“没有。”他的手指比米兰达更冷，更有力，上面覆着薄茧。席恩没意识到自己的呼吸正在加快，他不能动，如果退后就输了。

拉姆斯终于放开他，退后两步，命令道：“脱掉你的衣服。”

虽然极不情愿，但席恩还是照做了。他情不自禁想用手遮住光溜溜的下体，失去了体毛让他的性器显得十分脆弱，但碍于脸面，他不得不克制住自己，因此双手只能怪异地搭在身体两旁。

“看来妓院的女人们说的没错，你的确有根挺大的家伙。”拉姆斯拉过一把椅子坐下，而后兴致盎然地拍拍大腿。“过来。”

若是这些话从一个美女口中说出，席恩肯定会很高兴。但此时他只想穿上衣服逃离这里。他慢吞吞地走到剥皮人面前，站在他分开的大腿之间，居高临下的视角并没有让他心里好过多少。

“真是漂亮，但你以后都用不到了。”拉姆斯的脸离席恩的胯部很近，炙热的气息喷吐在他疲软的性器上，这让席恩一时陷入了困惑，那种要命的瘙痒感又来了。“现在我要你的嘴。跪下。”

什么？席恩花了点时间才消化那个词，他麻木地跪下来，这下拉姆斯成了居高临下的那个，他温热的裤裆微微隆起，就贴着席恩的胸口。“解开我的裤子。”

这是席恩做过的最屈辱的事。在他还小时，社区里有几个高年级的学生也试图让他做同样的事。那次席恩被打得很惨，一只眼睛好几天都睁不开，但他也捍卫了自己的尊严，那些孩子后来再也没找过他的麻烦。

但如今的境况不同。他不能给男人脸上来一拳，那会给他招来杀身之祸。更何况他早已签了那摞该死的合同书，他早该做好心理准备......席恩抽出拉姆斯的腰带，解开他的裤子，发现对方并没有穿内裤。这家伙是个比他还放荡的骚货。席恩好笑地想，将拉姆斯半硬的性器握在手里撸了两把。

“我说了，我要你的嘴。”拉姆斯警告道。席恩盯着手中的阴茎，嘴里泛起一股苦涩的味道。那东西长得和他没什么不同，但一想到要将它放在嘴里，他就想要干呕----他实在是做不到。席恩别开目光，盯着男人的袖口，那里有几个深色的污渍。很快席恩便意识到那是血。联想到拉姆斯头发蓬乱的原因，席恩不由得打了个寒战。

“我......我不知道......”席恩干涩地说，他不停地提醒自己，这一切都比死了要好。他梗着脖子，凑近对方的性器，拉姆斯身上的香水味扑鼻而入，其中还混着奇怪的味道，像是肉类腐败的气息。席恩先是伸出舌头舔了舔浑圆的头部，然后视死如归地将整个龟头含进嘴里。

那是一种说不出的怪异感觉，就像一条温暖的鱼死在他的嘴里。席恩立刻吐出拉姆斯的阴茎，止不住地干呕了几声，慌张地从地上站起来，他跪着的腿很快开始涌出酸麻感。

“我做不到。”席恩现在无比确认这是个错误的决定，他宁可到街头去用命碰碰运气。“该死的，这太蠢了。”

拉姆斯仍坐在那里，他饶有兴致地用手指敲打着扶手，好像席恩的抗拒是什么有趣的事情。“回来，乖乖跪下。”

“不！”席恩大吼，他的屁股里还残留着灌肠时器具的触感，现在他无比肯定，他不可能真的心甘情愿让拉姆斯操他的屁股，永远都不可能。

他转身去捡落在地上的睡衣，却被一股外力猛地推倒在床里，席恩惊恐地试图反击，但拉姆斯的动作更快，力气也出奇的大，不费吹灰之力便将他压制在原地，接着一拳打在席恩的眼眶上，打得他眼冒金星。“草你的！放开我----”他又挨了一拳，这次打在下巴上，导致他咬到舌头，牙龈也很快渗出血来。这下席恩说不出话来了。下一个受袭击的是鼻子，然后是肚子----拉姆斯用的是他的尖头皮鞋，他站在床上，踩着席恩的肚子，后者像团破纸般痛苦地蜷缩起来。

“你得明白自己的处境，席恩。”拉姆斯又狠狠踢了他的肚子一下，然后那尖头皮鞋落在了他毫无保护的、脆弱的性器上，几道逐渐加重，席恩终于害怕地开始求饶：“等等、别、对不起……”

“哦，可怜的席恩。如果道歉有用，你也不用逃到我这里来。”拉姆斯的声音徘徊在席恩头顶，灯光如此刺眼，席恩看不清对方狰狞的脸上是否真的有笑容。他流着眼泪，两只手扒着对方的鞋，试图保护自己脆弱的卵蛋，坚硬的鞋底给他带来巨大的苦楚，在疼痛面前一切尊严都不再重要了。

“我按你说的做，求你停下，我会给你口交......”

拉姆斯终于放过他的下体，用膝盖顶住他的胸口，阻止他起身，“我喜欢你的嘴，席恩，你那张口无遮拦的嘴很适合吞吐老二。但只是这样还无法弥补你的过错，你得接受惩罚。”

“你疯了……”席恩绝望地啜泣着，祈祷着谁能救救自己。剥皮人将腰上别着的刀抽出来，刀柄上的红宝石映着恐怖的血光。

“别动，亲爱的，我只要你一根手指。”拉姆斯甜蜜又热切地警告，一边抓住席恩的手腕，迫使他抬起手来。“如果你动了，我就割掉你的老二。”

剥皮人的真实面目终于得以完全显露，在那层安静的，甚至可以称得上英俊的表皮下，是远比瓦德·弗雷可怕百倍的魔鬼。席恩在刀刃切割手指时开始尖叫，他不顾一切地嘶吼尖叫，又是哭喊又是求饶，但却始终无法移动半分----或许是拉姆斯•波顿的话语中有什么魔力，使得他内心某一处奇妙地平静下来，麻木地接受了现实。疼痛过载时，被切割的仿佛不再是他的手，而是他的灵魂。

没有人出现，来阻止剥皮人的疯狂行径，除了那个瘦小的米兰达，甚至没人知道席恩在这里。拉姆斯没有直接切断他的手指，而是将刀尖没入皮肤，将皮一整块剥下来。等到他结束时，那根手指上只剩下肌肉黏连的组织，血顺着席恩的小臂流个不停，在床单上晕出一片深色的痕迹。

“这就是为什么我喜欢红色的床单。”拉姆斯轻松地评价道，将刀抵在席恩的嘴边。“舔干净。”后者失神地伸出舌头，顺从地完成了任务，拉姆斯将刀收回刀鞘，扳正席恩的脸。“放心，你不会死，至少不是今天。”

席恩只是颤抖着嘴唇，脸色青白，没能再说出一句话来。如果他能晕过去，那就是上天对他最大的仁慈。但他只是感觉血液缓缓流逝，受伤的手指逐渐变得灼热。

“等会儿会更疼，那时我会仁慈地切掉你的手指。”拉姆斯将席恩翻过来，拉起他的胯骨，裸露在外的阴茎顶上席恩洗得干干净净的屁股。现在他完全勃起了。“现在，我要操你又紧又涩的屁股。或许下一次，你能学会怎么乖乖地用嘴给我润滑。对吗，席恩？”

\----

瓦德·弗雷十分不满。他在会客室等了许久，那个波顿家的野种却迟迟不肯出现。他的两个儿子站在两边，不时低声交头接耳，老瓦德不用想也知道他们是在谈论门口站着的年轻女孩。

那女孩和他的最新一任妻子年岁差不多，长了一张艳丽又轻佻的脸，老瓦德不禁想象年轻的胴体在他怀里的感觉。虽然这女人不是他此行的目的，但说不定拉姆斯·波顿会为了道歉作出退让，将她交给弗雷家----介于那小杂种包庇了他一直在追杀的葛雷乔伊。

桌上的红茶凉了一杯又一杯。在老瓦德临近发怒的边缘时，私生子才姗姗来迟。拉姆斯打扮的就如他父亲一样得体，但瓦德很清楚他是个什么货色。他笑着走进来，拉开对面的椅子坐下，屋内的几人都注意到他身后还跟着一个人......一个东西。

那东西踉踉跄跄地跟着主人的脚步，四肢并用地在地上爬行，等拉姆斯入座后，他就跪坐在主人的脚边，小小的缩成一团。老瓦德狐疑地上下打量，忽然心中一惊，指着地上骨瘦嶙峋的人问道：“那是谁？”

“你很清楚他是谁。”拉姆斯说，“或者说，他曾经是谁。你不正为此事而来吗？”

虽然坊间早有传闻，说葛雷乔伊家的小儿子成了波顿家的一条狗，但真的亲眼见到，瓦德还是有点惊奇。席恩•葛雷乔伊与几个月前完全不同了，他柔软的金发变成了肮脏的土色，原本英俊骄傲的脸瘦得脱像，一丝不挂的身体也宛如干柴，上面布满了大大小小的伤痕。席恩的头顶歪歪斜斜地戴着一对玩具耳朵，整个人看上去就像一条丧家犬。

"这小子骗走了我几百万。"瓦德愠怒地说，“你把他搞成这个样子，他还怎么还钱？”

“他为自己恶劣的行径付出了代价。对不对，席恩？”拉姆斯温柔地伸出手抚摸男人的头顶，后者发出一声微弱的呜咽，顺从地将头偏向主人。

“那我的钱就这么打水漂了？你当我是傻子？”老瓦德拍拍桌子，让拉姆斯的注意力回到自己身上，“小子，因为我和你父亲还有些交情，这件事我可以既往不咎。但你要把他交给我。”

“他是我的狗，我不会把他交给任何人。”

瓦德哈哈大笑，他的两个儿子也跟着笑了起来。“你的狗？你怎么能证明？”

拉姆斯的脸上短暂地浮现出不耐烦的神情，席恩将头埋得更低，恨不得融进地板中去。他最清楚主人的脾气，这种神情往往意味着痛苦的到来。

“席恩，他们说你不是一条好狗。告诉我，你不是吗？”

“我是，主人，我是你的好狗。”席恩连忙作答。他终于抬起头望向桌子对面的三人，他们看起来那样陌生，仿佛是上辈子认识的人。

“但你得证明给他们看。”拉姆斯说，“到桌子上去。”

不，不要让他们看到......席恩痛苦地想，但恐惧驱使着他站起来，蹒跚地爬上桌子，当着众人的面跪趴好，下巴枕着两条手臂，腰背下沉，臀部高高翘起。

瓦德皱起眉，虽然男人身上的馊味让他厌弃，但不可否认他脆弱不堪的样子十分有趣。席恩的身体被波顿的私生子改造了许多，他的几根手指都不翼而飞，剩下的几根又白又细，指甲上涂着恶趣味的粉红色。他耳朵上戴着耳环，同样戴环的还有他的乳头。拉姆斯打扮他就像小女孩打扮自己的洋娃娃，瓦德想，但他又把洋娃娃踩在脚下作践，让它破损发臭，真是比他父亲还糟糕的疯子。

“好狗，乖乖给他们看看，我就给你奖励。”说着，拉姆斯也站起来，抓住席恩的胯骨，让他将屁股抬的更高。原来席恩的屁股里塞着一条玩具尾巴，湿漉漉的犬尾垂在在外面，被拉姆斯拽着提起，席恩顿时痛苦地啜泣起来。房间里的气氛十分诡异，几个弗雷表情都有些精彩，介于兴奋和厌恶之间。拉姆斯将尾巴连着的肛塞整个拽出，上面沾着一层亮晶晶的体液，席恩尚未合拢的屁眼里很快流出了白浊。

令老瓦德吃惊的是，拉姆斯接着也爬上桌子，将席恩拉近自己。他解开腰带，退下裤子，里面没有内裤，湿润的阴茎已经高高挺起。“弗雷先生，或许你愿意观看我训练我的狗。”

两个年轻的弗雷都露出难以置信的表情，等着他们的父亲愤怒地起身离去。然而老瓦德只是向后靠上椅背，对上波顿挑衅的目光。“请便。”

席恩哆嗦着僵在原地，他的后面已经被拉姆斯使用了无数次，因此早已习以为常，但他还从没在别人面前被干过----没在他曾经的仇人面前被干过。瓦德·弗雷，一个曾被他鄙视的老家伙，如今要和他的两个儿子一起欣赏这出闹剧。席恩仅剩的手指抠着桌子的边缘，他消失已久的自尊心又有了复燃的迹象，烧的他心里隐隐作痛。但他来不及再想什么，拉姆斯已经进入了他，熟悉的饱胀感将他剖开，他已经熟悉了主人的每一条青筋，每一处凸起，以至于那东西还未完全进入，他就已经感受到了被一直插到底的感觉，前列腺被不存在的摩擦刺激，让席恩的前面很快渗出了水。

如果忽略掉席恩·葛雷乔伊不成人形的状态，这场面其实还算好看。老瓦德玩味地盯着两人交合的部分，看着拉姆斯的阴茎在席恩体内没入又抽出。席恩的身体不像门口站着的年轻女孩那样婀娜多姿，但他脆弱的眼泪着实能够打动人，现在老瓦德有些理解为何私生子会如此钟爱这条“宠物狗”了。如果他还年轻，或许他会考虑养这样一条狗，瓦德想，或许他可以用他年轻的妻子试试，虽然她肯定撑不过两个星期。

“席恩，告诉弗雷先生，你感觉怎么样？”

席恩机械地嗫嚅道：“我是主人的好狗，我是个贱货，只有被主人操才能让我开心......”拉姆斯的呻吟声与他的哭声交织在一起，过了一会儿，席恩又说，“我、我是主人的好狗，请仁慈的主人在我体内播种。”

“不，席恩，今天我想要你的嘴。”说罢，拉姆斯抽出性器，席恩立刻配合地转过身来，长大了嘴迎接男人的种子。这天拉姆斯射了很多，也许有旁人观看让他更加兴奋，精液喷了席恩一脸，还有许多滴在桌上，席恩连忙趴着舔得一干二净，生怕有一点遗漏。

“你满意了吗？”拉姆斯重新扣好裤子，喘息着问道。席恩用余光瞥向对面，在撞上老瓦德揶揄的目光后连忙低下头，眼泪又不争气地在眼眶中汇聚起来。

“好吧，如果他成了你的狗，那么波顿家就该为他偿还债务。”瓦德嫌恶地捂住鼻子，年轻的葛雷乔伊如今闻起来也像一条狗。“狗做错了事，主人就要负责，不是吗？”

“我不是在问你。”拉姆斯冷漠地说，“席恩，你满意了吗？”

恐惧让席恩不知所措，他迅速地开始回想自己做错了什么，但大脑一片空白，他好像已经变成一具空壳，里面什么都没有了。但他必须说点什么，如果沉默，等待他的就会是更残酷的惩罚……

拉姆斯抽出腰间的匕首，白晃晃的寒光让席恩吓得当场缩成一团。在两个年轻的弗雷反应过来之前，拉姆斯一把拽住老瓦德所剩无几的头发，手起刀落割断了他的喉咙。

谁都没想到拉姆斯会做出这样的事情，老瓦德瞪大眼睛，似乎还没从刚刚欢愉的画面中解脱出来，他颤抖着抬起手捂住脖子，但血还是大股大股地喷溅到桌子上。见父亲死去，两个儿子惊慌失措地向门口跑去，随后房间里被两声枪响填满，席恩抬起头，只看到米兰达端着枪站在大门前，脚下是两具尚且温热的尸体。

“你不能总是叫我收拾烂摊子。”米兰达抗议道，“这么多尸体要怎么处理？”

“把他们拖到狗舍去，好姑娘们已经饿了好些天。”拉姆斯说，然后扳起席恩的脸，让他看着自己。“这就是给你的奖励。”他说，“你满意吗，席恩？”

席恩仍然不确信刚刚发生了什么，一切都像是一场梦，这几个月的生活都像是一场没有尽头的、漫长的噩梦。但他还是答道：“是的，我很满意，主人。”

“很好。”拉姆斯翻下桌子，将匕首扔给他，“把它舔干净。”

席恩握着刀柄，想起几个月前，他的主人就是用同样的刀剥掉了他第一根手指。这是几个月来他第一次有机会握住这把刀，他的脑内一瞬间闪过许多，或许他应该将刀插进拉姆斯的喉咙，或是他自己的。

但最终席恩只是恭敬地举起刀，舔掉了刀面上瓦德·弗雷的血。

end.


End file.
